1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sanitizer unit and more specifically it relates to a mobile sanitizer unit for thoroughly sanitizing objects through the use of evenly distributed heat in a mobile trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Bed bugs and other insects are commonly known to exist in various objects, including furniture, beds, fabrics, etc. One method sanitizing the objects is to coat the objects with various sanitizing chemicals. Because of the potentially dangerous health and environmental effects of the chemicals, the use of the chemicals is often times not recommended or desired. Another method of sanitizing the objects is to apply heat to the object. However, the prior art has not shown a device that evenly distributes the heat throughout the object both externally and internally. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved mobile sanitizer unit for thoroughly sanitizing objects through the use of evenly distributed heat in a mobile trailer.